An Unexpected Surprise Pt.1
by Mecka
Summary: Buffy gets pregnant, and assumes Riley is the father. But finds out he's not....


Title: "An Unexpected Surprise" (1/?)  
  
Summary: Buffy wakes up one day and thinks she has the flu, but she finds out she is wrong. It has something to do with Riley and what they did one night.  
  
Author: Mecka  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters.  
  
Distribution: E-mail me before putting it on your web site or whatever.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.. Send it to mecka@bolt.com  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------ -----------------   
  
"An Unexpected Surprise"  
  
Part 1  
  
Buffy wakes up early in the morning and runs to the bathroom in a hurry. She lifts up the seat and throws up what she thinks is all of her guts. "Oh God! I shouldn't have eaten all of those burritos with Riley last night".  
  
Willow gets up from her bed worried and runs to the bathroom, finding Buffy puking in the toilet. "Ugh! Buffy, What happened? Are you OK? Have you been drinking? Should I…"Willow starts rambling when Buffy cuts in and said, "Willow! I'm OK. I just ate too much, I think".   
  
Willow looked at Buffy and said, "Oh, I'll let you wash up" and went back to bed.  
  
Buffy sighed to herself then took a quick shower.  
  
When she gets back to her room she notices Willow is still sleeping. Buffy feels dizzy and light-headed and she realizes she still has 2 more hours for her first class and goes back to sleep for a little bit.  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Riley Knocked on Buffy's door several times before he decides to just walk in. "Buffy?…" he asked looked down on her "…Buffy?"  
  
"Mom I told you 5 more minutes" Buffy said half a sleep. Smiling at her Riley said, "It's me Riley". Buffy looked up, "Riley? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You weren't in class and I thought something happened."   
  
"Oh I don't feel good, I'm probably getting a flu or something."  
  
Riley sat next to Buffy and gave her a little kiss on the forehead, "Oh poor baby, Buffy feels sick aww."  
  
Buffy gets up and gives him a kiss suddenly she feels an urge to throw up and pulls back and runs to the bathroom.  
  
Riley takes a sniff of his breath ," I don't smell that bad."  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Giles, I'm OK. I could go hunting tonight." Buffy pleaded looking at Giles' sympathetic face.  
"I don't think so, you look terrible Buffy . I'll go out with Riley and the gang."  
Gee… Thanks for the compliment. But I'm not going to stay home tonight." She insisted.  
  
"Good, uh, you could go to the clinic and get some medicine for that uh, thing you have." Giles said with his serious face and Buffy knew he meant it. He picked up the phone and made an appointment for Buffy .  
  
Just when Giles put down the phone, Spike walked in, "Honey I'm home" he said smiling at Giles.   
  
Looking at Buffy he laughed and said, "Bloody Hell, What happened to you?… Not as if I care." Then went to the kitchen for a drink. Buffy gave him an evil look and replied, "Shut up! I don't look that bad."  
  
Spike looked at her and said, "Uh, Yea you do. Might I add, just looking at you makes me think you're pregnant…" looking at her reaction he adds".. Hey that's just my theory. But at least it would make killing you a whole lot easier. Don't you think mate?" he finished looking at Giles.  
  
Giles eyes Spike suspiciously then looks over to Buffy ," Wait a minute. That can't be? Can it?" he said still looking at Buffy.  
  
"You gonna believe a vampire needless to say with a plate in his head?" Buffy ranted.  
  
Spike speaks up and defends himself, "Hey Hey This plate makes me a lot smarter Missy." Then mumbles ," Smarter than you'll ever be."  
  
"I heard that!" Buffy chimed in.  
  
"You should be leaving for the clinic now" Giles said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Whatever" she said grabbing her things and heading for the door, "Bye."  
  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Buffy comes home from her appointment thinking about the possibilities of why she feels so sick all of a sudden. Thinking about what spike said today she knows it could not be true even though her and Riley didn't always have protected sex.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I hope I'm not pregnant. But I can't be right? I'm the slayer, Slayer's don't get pregnant. With that thought she laid down on her bed and slipped underneath her pink flannel sheets.  
  
----------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Buffy got up and picked up the phone because Willow left early for class. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Is this Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Yes who's calling?" she asked.  
  
"This is Laura from the Health Clinic. Your blood test came back this morning, would you like to come in this evening or should I just tell you the results over the phone Ms. Summers?"  
  
Thinking to herself Buffy replies, "I'll be there this evening."  
  
TBC…. Feedback Please!  



End file.
